The present invention relates to a wound cleansing assembly, used for cleansing wounds, an arrangement comprising a wound cleansing assembly and a packaging, as well as a method for producing such a wound cleansing assembly.
The start of any medical wound treatment is the successful cleansing of the wound. For this purpose, various methods and means have been used in prior art. The cleansing of wounds via cotton pads is largely known and used. Also known are surgical or hydro-surgical cleansing methods or the application of impulse wave therapy or ultrasound. The central requirements for a successful wound cleansing are that on the one hand any contaminants are removed as completely as possible and on the other hand any already beginning healing processes are not reversed by destroying and/or rubbing off any already newly forming intact wound closures. This particularly applies for drawn-out medical treatments of chronic wounds.
The so-called debridement is particularly important for the treatment of acute wounds and in particular for chronic wounds. This represents the process of wound base preparation, in which substances formed by the body itself or in other words human material is removed, such as excess fluids, fibrin coatings, dead tissue of the epidermis, e.g., excess keratin material or dead keratinocytes and/or coatings of dead tissue (necroses). Presently, such debridement can practically be achieved only via technical medical means, such as hydro-surgery, impulse wave therapy, or by surgery. Further, in prior art the extended application of specially moistened wound bandages is contested, which after an extended period of application shall achieve such a debridement effect. The methods known in prior art are expensive and painful and partially aggressive. During the removal of the biological material disturbing the healing process of the wound the purpose of debridement is to preserve the newly sprouting skin spots, i.e. the granulation tissue, uncompromised to the extent possible until the early formation of epithelial cells and only to remove the disturbing substances. In the methods of prior art this goal is not achieved to the extent desired.
Overall, the methods and means used in prior art are partially very expensive and only insufficiently fulfill the above-mentioned central requirements.